Field
The present disclosure relates to medical device deployment systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to deployment system for bifurcated stent grafts.
Discussion of the Related Art
There is a need for advanced devices, tools, systems and methods used for the endoluminal treatment of aortic diseases. In particular, there remains a need for deployment systems that can accommodate increasingly complex modes of deployment of a device, such as steering, reconstraining, multiple stage deployment, multiple device deployment, while promoting ease of use to the clinician. There also remains a need for increasingly reduced profile delivery mechanisms.